1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to extended electrical connectors which increases pin density of the typical high-density D-SUB connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional D-Sub electrical connector comprises an insulative housing having a D-shaped mating portion and a plurality of terminals received in the housing. A metal shell often surrounds a substantial portion of the housing to protect at least the mating portions of the contacts from RF (Radio Frequency) and EMI (Electro Magnetic Interference) as well as to protect the surrounding from interference radiating from the connector, itself.
Conventionally, a high-density D-SUB connector of the typical type is ruled to have 15 terminals, such as 15 contacts of the high-density D-SUB female connector or 15 pins of the high-density D-SUB male connector. However, the limited terminal number of the high-density D-SUB connector sometimes is still not enough to transmit various kinds of signals provided for different functions in addition to video displaying. Moreover, each terminal of the high-density D-SUB connector, corresponding to in its position, has been defined to transmit signals of a fixed function according to the D-SUB connector standard. It is complicated and difficult to compress other signals into the signals of which the functions are well defined and limited by the terminal positions.
Hence, it is desirable to have an extended electrical connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.